Mentiras
by Laura-cullen-swan
Summary: Bella era infeliz atrapada en un matrimonio sin futuro, pero todo cambia la noche que conoce a Edward y se convierte en su amante. E&B.


**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a mi.

* * *

**Mentiras**

**BPOV**

Hoy le miraba y sabía que no era él.

En realidad él no era el dueño de mis caricias, simplemente era la persona que estaba a mi lado.

No es el que me hace sentirme en el cielo, simplemente tiene mi corazón.

Cada vez que lo miraba y me encontraba con sus ojos llenos de felicidad, mi corazón se partía en dos y me sentía una mala persona.

Por que eso es lo que soy.

No sé cómo soy capaz de engañarlo, a él y a mi familia.

Amo a Jacob desde que tengo memoria, pero al llegar Edward todo cambió.

**Flashback.**

- Bells, amor, me han dicho que tengo que ir a mirar una cosa a La Push, así que estaré fuera dos días- me dijo Jake mientras bajaba las escaleras con nuestro pequeño Seth en brazos.

- Pero Jake, ¿por qué siempre te tienen que avisar de un día para otro?- le pregunté mientras le quitaba a Seth de sus brazos y lo dejaba en el parque de juguetes.

- Amor, Sam y Emily han tenido a la pequeña Claire y me han pedido que vaya allí a revisar el negocio- me dijo mientras se acercaba a mí.

- Estoy harta, Jacob. Siempre que pasa algo vas allí corriendo, como la última vez que fuiste, que por hacerle un favor a Sam te perdiste el nacimiento de tu hijo- le dije mientras las lágrimas llenaban mis ojos al recordar lo mal que lo pasé al estar sola.

- Amor, sabes que nunca me perdonaré el haberte dejado sola embarazada de 8 meses, pero entiende que me necesitaban- me dijo mientras me cogía de la cintura y me acercaba a él.

- Sabes, Jacob, haz la maleta y vete si quieres una semana por que esta vez no estoy embarazada- le dije mientras me apartaba de él.

- Bella, no es para tanto- me dijo mientras se acercaba a mí.

Cogí a Seth que se estaba quedando dormido y lo subí a su habitación.

Al llegar, lo acosté en su cuna y le puse las nanas que tanto le gustaban, tocadas a piano por mí, y le daba su osito de peluche, sin el cual no podía dormir.

Al bajar, llevé a Jacob al salón y me preparé para nuestra segunda pelea, ya que la primera había sido con el nacimiento de Seth.

- Estoy harta Jacob- le dije mientras empezaba a llorar.

- Bells, esto lo arreglo enseguida y vuelvo, lo prometo- me dijo mientras se acercaba a mí y me rodeaba con sus brazos.

Él odiaba que llorara, y más aún si él era el culpable de esas lágrimas.

- Siempre los pones por delante- le dije en un susurro.

- No es cierto, Bells.

En ese momento me cansé, si no quería ver la verdad, yo se la haría ver.

- Dime en un solo momento en que hayas elegido a mí o a Seth por delante de ellos- le dije mientras me giraba para enfrentarle.

- Yo...- dijo pensativo.

- Exacto. Tú nunca has puesto algo por delante de la manada o por delante de Sam, siempre son lo primero, y me dijiste que eso no pasaría cuando nos casamos- le dije.

- Bells, sabes que como segundo líder en la manada no hay nada que hacer, sabes que debo de estar en el sitio de Sam cuando se tiene que ir o pasa algo- me dijo.

- Y dime, ¿qué tienes que hacer? Por que si yo recuerdo, una vez que te vas de La Push, dejas de estar en la manada, dejas de tener que estar detrás de Sam como si fuera tu jefe, como si tu vida dependiera de él- le dije, empezándome a enfadar.

- Bells, sabes que quiero a Sam como si fuera mi hermano, no lo puedo dejar de lado por irme- me explicó mirándome a los ojos.

- Vete, vete y arregla los asuntos que tengas que arreglar con Sam, pero ten algo por seguro, Jacob, esta vez no te lo perdono- le dije mientras me dirigía escaleras arriba a la habitación de Seth.

- Bella, lo tienes que entender- me dijo.

- No, eres mi marido, tienes que estar a mi lado- le dije.

- Sabes, estoy harto, cada vez que me voy pasa lo mismo, y todo por culpa de que te quisiste ir de La Push- me gritó Jacob.

Cuando oí un portazo, supe que nada volvería a ser como antes.

**Fin del flashback.**

Ese día estaba muy enfadada, así que le pedí a mi amiga Rosalie que se quedara con Seth.

Necesitaba desfogarme, así que me fui de fiesta.

_Sólo tengo 23 años, y creo que tengo todo el derecho del mundo a hacerlo. Si mi marido se larga, yo me puedo divertir, no me voy a quedar amargada_- fue lo que pensé.

Esa fue la noche en que todo cambió.

**Flashback**

Me puse un vestido azul palabra de honor que me llegaba por medio muslo y iba pegado a mi cuerpo.

Jacob no dejaba que me vistiera así, pero con Alice era otra cosa.

Cuando llegamos al local, estaba bastante lleno.

Para empezar, Alice y yo nos pedimos un vodka-lima para ir empezando la noche, y mientras íbamos hacia la pista, sentí que alguien me miraba.

Al girarme, me encontré con dos ojos verdes increíblemente brillantes, como dos luceros.

A esos ojos, le acompañaban un pelo que se podía denominar "pelo del sexo" y una sonrisa increíblemente sexy.

Le sonreí lo más coquetamente posible y me fui con Alice a la pista.

Cuando estábamos en la pista, pusieron la canción "Alons on dance", haciendo que Alice y yo empezáramos a mover las caderas sincronizadamente con la canción.

Poco a poco, nos fuimos acercando entre nosotras, bailando cada vez más sensualmente.

Al cabo de un rato, Alice se fijó en un chico rubio de ojos azules que no paraba de mirarla.

- ¿Te importa si me voy con él?- me preguntó.

- En absoluto- le respondí.

- No hagas nada que no haría yo- me dijo Alice riéndose mientras se iba y yo negaba la cabeza.

A Alice nunca le había gustado Jacob.

Pensar en él, me hizo sentirme mal por estar aquí, pero cuando un par de manos me cogieron de la cintura, se me olvidó todo.

El chico pegó su cuerpo al mío mientras empezaba a sonar "When the sun comes down".

Él empezó a mover sus caderas contra las mías, haciendo que las mías respondieran sin que les diera la orden.

Nos estábamos moviendo sincronizadamente cuando sentí como sus manos empezaban a recorrer mi cuerpo, haciendo que gimiera y que un fuego que hacía tiempo que no sentía, volviera a mi cuerpo.

Empecé a restregarme contra él, haciendo que su amiguito se despertara.

- ¿Quieres que nos vayamos?- me preguntó una voz increíblemente sexy mientras empezaba a tocarme en mi zona íntima.

- Sí- gemí.

Me cogió de la mano y me llevó hasta la salida.

- Por cierto, soy Edward- me dijo mientras esperábamos a que nos trajeran el coche.

- Bella- le respondí mientras estrechaba la mano que tenía en mi dirección, haciendo que una corriente eléctrica me recorriera el cuerpo.

En cuanto llegó el coche, nos metimos rápidamente y conducimos al que yo creía era su departamento.

Cuando nos bajamos del coche, Edward fue rápidamente hacia la puerta mientras que yo le seguía.

Entramos y en cuanto Edward cerró la puerta, me estampó contra ella y me besó, ahogando el grito del susto.

Cuando su lengua recorrió mi labio inferior, sentí que me iba a desfallecer.

Este hombre tenía el mejor sabor que había probado en mi vida…

Poco a poco, nos fuimos quitando la ropa mientras nos dirigíamos a su habitación.

Al entrar, me tiró a la cama y se tumbó encima de mí mientras me habría las piernas y se hundía en mi interior, haciendo que gimiera por la sorpresa.

Se movía rápidamente mientras que jugaba con mis pezones y yo tiraba de su pelo.

Al cabo de poco, me sentí llegar a la cima y sentí cómo él lo hacía conmigo.

En cuanto descansamos un poco, Edward volvió a jugar conmigo y me volvió a llevar al cielo.

La verdad es que no recuerdo perfectamente cuántas veces me llevó hasta la cima, lo único que recuerdo es haberme dormido mientras salía el sol.

**Fin del flashback**

Desde ese día, Edward y yo nos habíamos hecho amantes y nos veíamos casi todos los fines de semana, mientras que Jacob se pensaba que hacía una "salida de chicas".

Aunque en realidad me tendría que sentir mal por Jacob, no lo hacía, ya que él casi nunca estaba en casa y los pocos momentos que pasaba en casa, se los pasaba jugando con Seth, cosa que agradecía, ya que las cosas entre él y yo no estaban muy bien.

Pero todo cambió un día.

**Flashback**

- Hola, Bella- me dijo mientras entraba en nuestra habitación.

Ni siquiera me llamaba amor ya, cosa que me hacía sentir triste, pero no lo demostraba delante de él.

- Dime- le dije mientras me miraba al espejo y me acababa de arreglar, ya que hoy había quedado con Edward, uy, perdón, con mis amigas.

- El fin de semana que viene es la fiesta de compromiso de Helen- me dijo.

- Y, ¿qué esperas? ¿Que finjamos ser algo que no somos?- le pregunté mientras me giraba para encararlo.

- Bella, esto es importante para nuestra familia- me contestó Jacob.

- Que sea importante para ti, no significa que lo sea para mí- le contesté mientras me volvía a girar.

- Sabes que para tus padres nuestro compromiso es importante, Bella- me recordó.

- Pues para ti no lo es- le dije mientras sentía como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

- Sí que lo es, Bella- me dijo.

- ¡Mentira!- le chillé a la vez que me volvía a girar para volverlo a encarar.- No digas mentiras, Jacob. Si yo te importara me tratarías como a tu mujer. ¿Hace cuanto que no hacemos el amor? ¿Hace cuanto que no me llamas amor?

- Bella…- me intentó decir, pero yo lo corté.

- Mejor me voy, estoy harta de que cada vez que hablamos acabemos discutiendo- le dije mientras cogía el bolso y me iba hacia la puerta.

Cogí el coche y me dirigí lo más rápidamente posible hacia su casa.

Lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba a él.

Al llegar, abrí con la copia de la llave que tenía y me lo encontré tumbado en el sofá.

- Bella- me dijo mientras sentía como las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas.

Me sentí más vulnerable que nunca, necesitando que alguien me protegiera.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- me preguntó mientras me acercaba a él y sentaba en su regazo mientras intentaba consolarme, haciéndome sentir menos vulnerable.

Lo miré a los ojos y le expliqué todo lo que había pasado.

- Déjalo, Bella. Sepárate de él y vente conmigo. Juntos seremos felices- me dijo Edward.

- No puedo, Edward, sino ya lo habría hecho- le dije mientras bajaba la mirada.

- ¿Por qué?- me preguntó a la vez que me ponía un dedo debajo de la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos.

- Por que está Seth, además de mis padres- le contesté.

- Y eso, ¿qué más da?

- Tú no lo entiendes, no solamente estoy casada por la Iglesia, sino también por las leyes de La Push. No sería tan fácil separarnos- le expliqué.

- Bella, ¿quieres luchar por lo nuestro?- me preguntó.

- Sí- le contesté mientras las lágrimas volvían a mis ojos.

- Es todo lo que necesito saber,amor- me dijo a la vez que se acercaba a mí para besarme.

Nos empezamos a besar lentamente, demostrándonos nuestros sentimientos.

Sí, me había enamorado de Edward, no lo había podido impedir.

Poco a poco me fue tumbando, quedándose él encima de mí.

Nos fuimos quitando la ropa poco a poco, quedando desnudos, acariciándonos despacio, sin prisas.

- Vamos a la cama- le dije a Edward, haciendo que él me cogiera en brazos y me llevara a su habitación.

Me tumbó en la cama, se puso sobre mí y me besó al tiempo que poco a poco entraba en mi.

- Te amo- me dijo.

- No más que yo- le respondí mientras enredaba mis manos en su pelo, acercándolo a mí.

No aguantamos mucho hasta que alcanzamos un ritmo frenético, ansiando nuestro orgasmo, que, cuando llegó, ambos chillamos el nombre del otro.

- Quédate conmigo- me susurró.

- Sabes que no puedo- le dije mientras las lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas.- Pero te prometo que algún día estaremos juntos.

- Te lo prometo- me dijo él a la vez que me acunaba en su pecho.

**Fin del flashback**

De eso, hacia ya una semana.

Hoy, la enana, conocida como Alice, había dicho de ir al karaoke, ya que hacia muchísimo tiempo que no ibamos, y no me había podido negar, así que terminamos Alice con Jasper, el chico que conoció en la discoteca el mismo día que yo conocí a Edward, Rosalie con Emmett, su marido, y Jacob y yo.

Cuando entramos, me sorprendí muchísimo de ver a Edward dentro, pero cuando lo vi con otra chica, sentí como mi corazón se rompía.

Edward alzó la mirada y me miró sorprendido, pero luego me hizo una seña, diciendo que fuera al lavabo.

- Chicos, voy al lavabo, ahora vuelvo- les dije.

Una vez entré en el baño, le miré, dolida por lo que acababa de ver.

- ¿Qué pasa, Edward? ¿Ya te has cansado de mi?- le pregunté mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

- Amor, esa chica es algo importante para que termine lo tuyo con Jacob- me contestó.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver?- le pregunté.

- Jacob te engaña. Está enamorado de esa chica. Puede ser nuestra salida.

- En la Push solo aceptaran el divorcio si ambas partes están de acuerdo- susurré.

- Es una manera de que lo vuestro acabe y podamos estar juntos- me dijo mientras se acercaba a mi y me abrazaba.

- Dios, ¡te amo!- chillé mientras me colgaba de él como un mono y lo besaba.

- ¿Bella?- oí que Alice preguntaba.

- Ya salgo- le respondí a la vez que volvia a besar a Edward.

- Pronto acabara, amor- me dijo mientras me acariciaba la mejilla.

- Nos vemos fuera- le dije a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo.

Cuando llegué a la mesa, vi como Jacob miraba a la la chica que acompañaba a Edward. Eso fue un golpe de ánimo para conseguirlo.

- Siguiente canción es de Isabella y Leah. Un fuerte aplauso- se oyó a la vez que un foco nos iluminara a mi y a la acompañante de Edward.

Subí al escenario y vi que era la canción Solamente tú, de Pablo Alboran.

Me concentré en la canción, y empecé a cantar concentrandome en mis sentimientos a la vez que miraba a Edward a los ojos.

_Regálame tu risa,_

_enseñame a sonar_

_con solo una caricia_

_me pierdo en este mar._

Recordé todo lo que sentía cada vez que Edward me sonreía, me hacía el amor,...

_Regálame tu estrella,_

_la que ilumina esta noche,_

_llena de paz y de armonía,_

_y te entregaré mi vida_

Le prometí que algún día sería solo suya, y le demostraría que sólo era suya.

_Haces que mi cielo_

_vuelva a tener ese azul,_

_pintas de colores_

_mis mañanas solo tú_

_navego entre las olas de tu voz_

_y tú, y tú, y tú, y solamente tú_

_haces que mi alma se despierte con tu luz_

_tú, y tú, y tú.._

Recordé que él me enseñó de nuevo a amar, a sentir que mi corazón latía cuando lo veía.

_Enseña tus heridas y así la curará_

_que sepa el mundo entero_

_que tu voz guarda un secreto_

_no menciones tu nombre que en el firmamento_

_se mueren de celos_

_tus ojos son destellos_

_tu garganta es un misterio_

Recordé cada uno de los celos que sentía cuando lo veía con alguien. Recordé lo sexy que era su voz.

_Haces que mi cielo_

_vuelva a tener ese azul,_

_pintas de colores_

_mis mañanas solo tú_

_navego entre las olas de tu voz_

_y tú, y tú, y tú, y solamente tú_

_haces que mi alma se despierte con tu luz_

_tú, y tú, y tú.._

_y tú, y tú, y tú, y solamente tú_

_haces que mi alma se despierte con tu luz_

_tú, y tú, y tú..._

Sonreí mientras me recordaba a mi misma de nuevo ilusionada, como brillaban mis ojos,...

_No menciones tu nombre que en el firmamento_

_se mueren de celos_

_tus ojos son destellos_

_tu garganta es un misterio_

_Haces que mi cielo_

_vuelva a tener ese azul,_

_pintas de colores_

_mis mañanas solo tú_

_navego entre las olas de tu voz_

_y tú, y tú, y tú, y solamente tú_

_haces que mi alma se despierte con tu luz_

_y tú, y tú, y tú.._

_y tú, y tú, y tú, y solamente tú_

_haces que mi alma se despierte con tu luz_

_y tú, y tú, y tú.._

Terminamos de cantar Leah y yo, mientras miraba a Edward a los ojos, viendo como sus lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Le había declarado cuanto lo amaba delante de todo el mundo, sin importarme nada más, sólo él y yo.

Me giré hacia Leah y vi que tenía su mirada en Jacob, así que supuse que ella había hecho lo mismo que yo.

Sin importarme nada más, me dirigí hacia Edward y me senté encima de él, ganándome exclamaciones de la gente.

- Solamente tú- le dije mientras me acercaba y le besaba.

- Bella, creo que tenemos que hablar- me dijo Jacob.

Me separé de Edward y vi que Jacob con Leah.

- Solo dile a los miembros de la Push que todo cambió, que los dos nos enamoramos de otra persona- le dije.

- Tendrás los papeles dentro de un mes- me dijo.

_**Dos años después**_

Hoy hacía un sol increíble, lo que iba muy bien para la barbacoa que habíamos planeado un mes antes.

La vida me había cambiado mucho desde que decidí enfrentar todo junto con Edward.

Todo había salido mucho mejor de lo que me esperaba.

Edward y yo nos habíamos casado hacía un año, y un mes después, me quedé embarazada, embarazo que nos sorprendió muchísimo a Edward y a mí, pero que fue bienvenido.

Con respecto a Jake, Seth vivía con Edward y conmigo, y se querían muchísimo.

Jake y yo teníamos una buena relación de amigos, la misma que habíamos tenido antes de estar juntos.

Él y Leah vivían juntos e iban a ser papás dentro de 5 meses.

Un pequeño sollozo, hizo que saliera de mis pensamientos.

- Hola, amor- le dije mientras la cogía del carrito y la mecía, haciendo que se calmase.

Edward, al ver que la pequeña se había despertado, vino hacia mí.

- ¿Todo bien?- me preguntó mientras miraba a su princesa.

- Sí, la niña está perfecta, sólo que no se quiere perder esta barbacoa- le dije, haciendo que se riera, mientras que Sophie se movía.

Edward le cogió y la elevó hasta que cara de Shophie estuvo a la altura de la suya.

- ¿Verdad que la princesa de papá se va a portar bien?- le preguntó mientras le llenaba la cara de besos.

Los chicos se rieron al ver a Edward de esa manera. Decían que en su vida habían visto a un Edward tan embobado con nadie.

- Mi amor, te reclaman- le dije mientras señalaba a los chicos, que lo esperaban en el campo de futbol.

Jacob se había hecho muy amigo de Edward y de Emmett, y a Seth le encantaba jugar a futbol.

- Te amo. Os amo- se corrigió a si mismo mientras me daba a nuestra pequeña y me besaba.

- Solamente tuya- le dije a la vez que le sonreía.

- Solamente tuyo- me respondió mientras me dió un beso y se fue corriendo hacia los chicos, ganándose mi risa.

Agradecí una y otra vez que decidiera salir esa noche y conocer a Edward. No sé qué sería mi vida sin él.

* * *

Hola chicas!

Bueno, este es un ONE-SHOT que hacía mucho tiempo que lo tenía, pero no lo había terminado.

Muchisimas gracias a **ninna cullen **por ayudarme! =)

Este ONE va dedicado a todas aquellas que me apoyan y dejan su review cap tras cap en mis historias.

Mil gracias.

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura


End file.
